


Biggest Kinks

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Would Includes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinky things, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, exhibition, fight kink, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun





	Biggest Kinks

Kelly Kline - Praise Kink

\- Loves to hear she’s a good girl

\- Sweet little nothings are heaven

\- Especially if they’re said against her skin

\- Or while you go down on her 

\- Or vice versa

Jack Kline - Mommy/Daddy Kink 

\- He’s such a sweet little boy for you but don’t be afraid to spank him if he’s being bratty

\- Likes a lot of nicknames but his favorite is Baby Boy or just Baby

\- No diapers but wants to be bottle fed and have a pacifier

\- He MELTS when you give him hugs or tickles

\- Hold his hands and give him lots of plushies

Lucifer - Pet Play

\- Collars you, maybe magics you dog ears and a tail

\- Be a good little Puppy for Daddy or you’ll get put in your cage

\- Breeding kink comes with it

\- Will walk you around Hell’s hallways while you’re naked

\- Records your play time together

Gabriel - Fighting

\- He likes how debauched you look when fighting

\- How red and sweaty and tousled you are

\- That look in your eyes just turns him on instantly

\- Loves the way you kick and squirm beneath him when you’re pinned

\- Will continue to fight as he fucks you

Michael - Sir Kink

\- The ultimate dom

\- He commands every move you make and you better listen

\- Will chain you up if he needs to

\- If you need to be punished you get to choose between him spanking your ass with his hand or your clit with his belt

\- A++ Aftercare

Mary Winchester - Exhibition

\- She loves the thought of someone walking in as you two are fucking

\- Her favorite place is the bunker hallway

\- Especially now that there’s so many new hunters 

\- Sam actually did walk in just as Mary was coming

\- A lot of explaining had to be done and Sam was traumatized


End file.
